At The Beginning
by Lynn Harp
Summary: Yugi knew that if Jou got into a fight, that it would not turn out good at all. So he stood quickly reaching out in an attempt to stop Jou. He didn't plan on what was about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: At The Beginning

**Summary**: Yugi knew that if Jou got into a fight, that it would not turn out good at all. So he stood quickly reaching out in an attempt to stop Jou. He didn't plan on what was about to happen.

**WARNING**: SLASH

**Chapter One**

Life is considered a journey. A journey that will lead you through good times, and bad. A journey for success, or a journey for love. Yugi Moto was on a journey for knowledge, and for respect. He had chosen his path. Sometimes it is hard to start the journey. Yugi Moto was about to find out just how hard it could be.

----------

The sun shone down brightly on the little city of Domino. Although the time being early, many had chosen to start the day. The streets were filled with cars, and the sidewalks overflowed with people. Some headed for work, some running errands, and a few just up early to enjoy the day.

In one small corner of the city stood a game shop. The Turtle Game Shop, was its name. Though not very big, it was hopping with business on this beautiful day. Many children, and teenagers filtered in, and out. Purchasing games, or cards. Some just came to drool over the newest fad, Duel Monsters.

Sugoroku Moto, the owner, was busy behind the counter. Upstairs, just above the shop, was Yugi Moto. The grandson of Sugoroku. He was currently bustling about his room, throwing things into a large bag. Yugi had just graduated from Domino High, and was now currently packing for college. The summer freedom was soon ending fast. Leaving the thought of college as the only thing on the young man's mind.

College, the place for learning. The place to meet new people, experience new things, and also to party. Although for Yugi, college meant only one thing. To prove that he could do it, that he was capable of being an individual. That he could survive on his own, and that he needed no one to hold his hand. This was what meant the most to Yugi.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief, finally throwing the last thing in his bag. As if on cue, a dark green Ford Taurus came clanking down the street, and parked in front of the game shop. The man behind the wheel slammed down on the horn, as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yugi, get your scrawny ass out here now. I don't have time to deal with your slowness."

Upstairs, Yugi simple laughed, as he stuck his head out the window.

"Hey Jou, can't you wait one damn minute? I am busy screwing up here."

"Well stop! We are going to be late. If you don't get down here now, I'm going to be the one screwing ya! "

Yugi fell back in his room laughing hysterically. Leave it to Jou to say something like that. Several minutes passed, before he was able to compose himself. Standing back up Yugi decided that he had left Jou waiting long enough. Before he was able to leave the room though, there came a knock.

"Come in." Yugi said, puzzled to who it could be.

"Yugi?"

"Oh grandpa! Um sorry about the noise. Jou is here."

"I figured as much." the man replied, with a slight chuckle. "I take it that you are ready then?"

"Just about. I still can't believe I am leaving." Yugi sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Your not nervous are you?"

"Grandpa! I am so damn scared!"

"Language!" His grandpa scolded. "I know it's scary, but I also know that you are not one to let go of a challenge."

"I know, I just need to think of it as a game. Games always calm me."

Sugoroku chuckled at his grandsons logic. Giving the boy a reassuring hug, he picked up one of the bags by the door.

"Now you remember to call, and write to me."

"I will grandpa. I promise."

"Oh, and don't forget to come by on holidays."

"Grandpa! It's not like you won't ever see me again."

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry Grandpa. I will be fine."

Yugi grabbed his other bag, and followed his grandpa downstairs. Outside they were meet by a very upset Jou. He was leaning on his car glaring holes in anyone who dare look at him.

"I am ready Jou." Yugi announced to his friend, who glared back.

"It's about damn time, I so do not want to be late." Jou replied, then he spotted Sugoroku. "Oh! Mister Moto, sorry about the noise, and language." he said feeling very sheepish.

"It is all right. I am sure you are just nervous." The old man then leant in close beside his grandson. "Now Yugi, please at least consider what I mentioned about my friend in Lvani."

"Grandpa I just don't know. I will think about it though." Yugi whispered, then turned back towards Jou.

Sugoroku and Yugi placed his bags in the trunk of Jou's car. Giving his grandpa another hug, he finally got in the passengers seat. His grandpa shouted a goodbye from the shop door, before turning back inside, letting a few tears slip past his aged face.

----------

"You ready Yug!" Jou shouted out.

"Hell Yeah!"

Music started blaring form the radio, as Jou skillfully maneuvered the car back onto the main road. Singing loudly to the music as they went along.

"Ivory University, here I come!" Yugi thought to himself, as he listened to Jou sing off key, but soon joined in.

----------

Ivory University was about a three hour drive from Domino City. It was just outside of a small City called Lvani. The University was a large facility, with many programs and classes. It was one, that only top students attended. Those with excellent grades, and of course rich parents. How Yugi got accepted was all thanks to his grandpa. Sugoroku Moto, well known archeologist had looked very good on his college application.

Jou on the other hand. He had gotten accepted out of pure luck. He did have good grades, with the exception of a D in Biology. Though it was only due to him being kicked out for the last two semesters. If you were to ask Jou it had been well worth it. Besides it had been Yugi who dared Jou to look up the teachers skirt. As for rich parents, well Jou only had his dad. A very drunk dad at that.

"How much further?" Yugi asked.

"Let's see, its been about an hour so..."

"Another two hours! There is no way in hell I am going to listen to you sing for another two hours!" Yugi yelled at his friend. The thought of just having to endure one hour was torture enough.

"OK, jeez! I'll turn the radio off." Jou replied. He bent over, switching off the radio, then causally punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I dunno. Just because I guess." Jou snickered.

"You ass."

"Same to you. Say Yug?"

"Yeah?" Yugi replied, shifting in his seat.

"Why don't we get something to eat? I am starved!"

"Sure, I guess you didn't eat breakfast." Yugi said through a laugh.

"Hey! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I never skip breakfast."

"At least we know the way to your heart."

"Hey!"

Yugi couldn't contain his laughter. It took all of twenty minutes before he was able to compose himself long enough to tell Jou where he wanted to eat. Though it started up once again when Jou's stomach growled loudly.

----------

After much arguing, Jou finally pulled the car into an empty parking space at a McDonalds. Yugi had really wanted pizza, but Jou was unable to locate a pizza place. At least, that is what he told Yugi.

"Finally some food!" Jou exclaimed, stepping out of the car. "Need any help Yug?"

"No. I'm good." His words coming out in an almost whisper. Trailing his hand along the car, he made his way to the trunk. There he stopped. "Um, Jou?" His voice sounding somewhat embarrassed, called out to his friend.

Without a second thought Jou sauntered over to his friend, then casually leaned against the trunk of his car.

"You know I think I could eat twenty hamburgers." Jou said, trying to keep the twinge of sadness from his voice. "No, maybe more like thirty." As if on cue Jou's stomach growled once more.

Yugi leaned against the trunk as well, allowing his arm to slightly brush against the soft fabric of Jou's tee shirt.

"I think your stomach agrees." Yugi laughed.

"If my stomach says it's hungry, then I think we should go in."

"OK, lets go feed your stomach."

Jou stood up straight, then Yugi pulled himself up beside his friend. Yugi began walking forward, with Jou right at his side. Their arms still brushing against each other slightly.

----------

Once inside the restaurant Jou lead Yugi to the counter. There Jou began the task of ordering enough food for a small army. The lady behind the counter seemed very wary of his order. After Jou finished Yugi put his order in for a hamburger, fries, and diet coke. His meal looking measly compared to Jou's.

"Why don't you two have a seat. It may take a moment for your order to be done." Though she was talking to both boys the last part seemed to be aimed at Jou.

"Thank you." Yugi supplied before Jou had a chance to comment.

Shoulder to shoulder, the two boys picked a table by the window. The restaurant was not crowded, only a few people where there. An old woman sat by the door munching on her meal, and a small family was seated in the middle. Then there were two boys, Jou noticed, seated about two tables away from them. They looked to be about his age, and he wondered if they might be headed to Ivory University as well.

----------

"Damn Yami, where the hell do you put it all?"

"What do you mean? I've only ate four hamburgers." The boy answered.

"Yeah, but fries too?" Seto leaned back in his seat, as he watched his friend stuffing his face. "Look at you! You don't weigh over one thirty, and yet you can eat all of that without gaining a pound."

Yami only smirked at his friend. They were currently sitting in a McDonalds, having a quick lunch. They were heading for Ivory University. He and his best friend Seto, had both been accepted. Though there had never been any doubt about getting in. It wasn't for Yami's bad grades, or Seto's ability to get in trouble. It had been more of their family names. Being known as the sons of two of the wealthiest men around, had really went well.

Seto didn't press the matter letting Yami feed his face in silence. The silence didn't last long. A couple of tables away two boys had sat down. A blond haired boy, and the other sporting a long black braid. The blond was talking, rather loudly to say the least.

----------

"I am starving! I wish they would hurry it up." Jou announced loudly.

"Jou, not so loud. Calm down."

"Ah Yug, I'm hungry!" Jou whined, his face pouting.

"I think everyone here can tell Jou." He laughed. "Though I don't think they appreciate you being so loud." Yugi supplied in a softer voice.

"No we don't appreciate it." A voice rang boldly from behind Jou.

Jou turned around to see a brown haired boy, that was not much taller then himself. He also noticed that it was one of the boys he had seen when coming in.

"What the Hell do you want?" He grounded out.

"Like I mentioned before, we do not appreciate you being so loud. There are others here trying to enjoy their meal." The boy smirked at Jou while he said this. Seto could tell that this boy had a short temper, and he felt the urge to ruffle his feathers a bit.

"We are very sorry for the noise. I promise that we will keep it down." Yugi's voice came out soft, and in an almost whisper. Something Yugi rarely did. "I hope we didn't bother you to much."

"Yug!" Jou spat at his friend. This was very uncommon for his friend. Yugi was know to have a mouth, and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Jou just calm down." His voice still staying soft.

"Yug, what the hell!"

Seto stared down at the two seated at the table becoming mildly interested. First there was the blond boy. He had a loud mouth, and was no doubt a trouble maker like himself. It also seemed he would fight first ask questions later. The there was the other boy, this is who intrigued him. He was seated across from the blond, and hadn't even bothered to look his way. Nor had he even bothered to move for that matter.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize. Your friend here on the other hand." Seto finally said, breaking the two away from their conversation.

"What the hell! Just leave us alone!"

"I will as soon as you apologize." He smirked at Jou, causing the blond to jump up from his seat. The chair clattering noisily behind him.

"Jou?" Yugi's voice questioned.

"Seto, what's the problem?" The new voice was smooth, and mellow.

"Not much Yami, just trying to get the 'mutt' here to say he's sorry."

"What the hell! Who are you calling a mutt!?" Jou's short temper was catching up fast, and being called a mutt was not helping.

"Jou, please just calm down." Yugi tried, then to Seto, "Please can we just drop this. We really don't want any trouble."

Yami who had been watching from the side lines decided to put his two cents in. "Well if your friend here hadn't of yelled out you would not be in this predicament."

Yugi listened to the speaker. He could tell from his tone, that this person felt a need for authority. As well as being someone who expected people to listen, and do as he say. His next words proved him right.

"You and your friend here will listen to use and do as we say."

"That's right, and I believe you two should leave."

At that moment the young lady from the counter brought Yugi, and Jou's order. "Here you go sorry it took awhile. I hope everything here is OK?" She asked eyeing the boys rather suspiciously.

"Everything is fine." Yami drawled out, putting in all of his fake charm. "We are just getting to know this two boys. It seems that we will be attending the same college this year."

"Oh, how nice. Well I hope you have a good time." The young women smiled at them before taking her place back at the counter.

"Please just leave us the hell alone." Yugi tried one more time, his patience beginning wearing thin.

"Let me think about that." Seto spoke. "No, I don't think we will."

"Fine then you want a fight, then lets go you an me. Come on!" Jou stepped closer to the boy, ready to punch his lights out.

Yugi knew that if Jou got into a fight, that it would not turn out good at all. So he stood quickly reaching out in an attempt to stop Jou. He didn't plan on what was about to happen.

----------

Seto watched amused, as the blond reared himself up for a fight. He knew the blond could not win. His friend was trying very hard to stop the blond, Jou, that was what he had called him. Though his attempts were in vain, as Jou was only pushed further.

----------

Yugi reached out grabbing ahold of Jou. Giving the arm a slight pull. "Stop it Jou!"

What the hell! Let go of me!"

Yugi suddenly realized, that he had made a huge mistake. Seto must have been standing closer then he had thought. This was not Jou's arm! It was Seto's! Great now they were in big trouble.

"Let go of me shrimp!" Seto jerked his arm back, pushing Yugi away.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Jou yelled, lunging forward at Seto.

"Kick his ass Seto." Yami urged.

"It will be my pleasure."

"STOP!"

----------

Yugi who had gracefully fell to the floor slowly picked himself. He then listened to Jou's threat, then the boy Yami's urging, and finally Seto's willingness to fight.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs.

----------

Everyone in the restaurant did exactly as he said. They stopped. All eyes turning towards the short boy with the black braid. Even Seto and Yami had been stunned, and turned to face him. Though Yugi only looked at the ground.

"Listen I am sorry for disturbing you." He said to the other customers and staff. Then to the three in front of him. "This is ridiculous. Jou lets just get the hell out of here. I really don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Yug man I'm... I'm sorry." Jou said not caring what the other boys thought. He really felt bad for doing this to Yugi.

----------

Seto just looked at the two. Not really knowing what to make of them. First the blond was ready to fight, now here he was acting like dog caught drinking out of the toilet. Yami was just as confused as his friend. This two were something else.

----------

"Let's just grab our food to go, and get the hell out of here." Yugi finally spoke. "Don't worry Jou I 'm used to you being an ass."

"Hey!" Jou said, though he was smiling.

Jou grabbed their bags, then walked over to Yugi. Though as he did, Seto grabbed him as he passed.

"What now!" He asked pulling his arm free.

"We didn't say you could leave yet." Yami put in.

"Damn it!" Yugi almost shouted. "Just let us go." Then as an afterthought added, "If we really will be going to the same college, then lets take this back up when we get there."

"Hey, that's right!" Jou said. "How do you know if we are going to the same college?"

"I saw the sticker on your car." Seto stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then truce, at least until we reach Ivory."

"But Yug..."

"Come on Jou." Yugi who had not moved from his spot finally raised his head. Waiting patiently for his friend. Jou sneered at Seto before coming up beside Yugi, and handing him his food.

"You know I like that idea." Yami stated.

"Fine, truce until college starts." Seto spat.

----------

Seto wasn't really sure why, but it seemed Yami wanted to start something. It almost felt like they were starting a war, a very long on between them and these two boys. He watched as Jou held the shrimps arm, and started to guide him to the door. I thought then came to mind. He walked up behind them, and grabbed Yugi's arm, turning the boy around to face him.

"Now you listen to me..." He started, though stopped immediately as he stared into the boys deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Your eyes..."

"Seto? What's wrong?" Yami asked his friend, as he came up beside him.

Jou stood to the side a sad smile visible on his face. "Yeah bastard, what's wrong?"

----------

Seto let go of the boy, and stared. All he could do was stare, stunned. How could he not of seen something so obvious.

Yugi held his hand out for Jou, who came up and held his wrist loosely. They walked to the door before Yugi decided to turn around.

"Oh, and don't think just because I'm blind doesn't mean you will win this little war."

----------

Please Review if you have time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: At The Beginning

**Summary**:

**WARNING**: This will be a boy/boy fanfic. Though it will not be mentioned until much later, and I will mention it at the beginning of that chapter. **_THERE IS BOY/BOY TYPE STUFF MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. SORRY IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA._**

**Chapter Two**

----------

Jou carefully lead his best friend to the car, and didn't dare speak until they had pulled back onto the road.

"Yug what the hell happened back there?" Jou demanded.

"Damn it Jou!" Yugi's fist made contact with the dashboard. "I don't know! It's that one, he just got to me."

"You mean Seto?" Jou asked.

"Yeah him." He sighed. "I feel like I know him from somewhere. Though I can't place his voice. The attitude on the other hand."

"Maybe you do. Maybe you met him before." Jou offered to keep his friend calm.

"I don't know." Yugi repeated.

Yugi went silent as he pressed back into the seat letting his mind sink into sleep. Jou not wanting to upset him any more left him, and turned his attention back to the road. With the hope that things would not turn ugly once classes did start. With everything he had seen Yugi go through there was no way he was going to let anything else happen to his friend. Their food lay on the back seat completely forgotten.

----------

_"Yugi! Damn it Yugi, where are you!" Jou yelled, his lungs burning from the force._

_"Jou!" Though soft, Jou was able to here the voice above the roar of the wind._

_Getting closer to the sound he found Yugi trying desperately to stand. He was soaked from the rain, his braid slung over his shoulder. As Yugi stumbled forward, he instantly came to his side. Holding Yugi's smaller frame, the two made there way back to Jou's car._

_Pulling out, Jou sped towards the game shop. "I am so sorry." His words never reached Yugi's ears, as the boy passed out in the seat beside him._

----------

Jou was reluctant at first, but knowing he should, he reached over punching Yugi's arm. It was meant as a wake up call, though Yugi only murmured in his seat.

"Wake up you ass!" Jou yelled out.

Yugi shot up with a start at the sudden noise. Having fallen asleep to the humming of the engine sudden yelling came as a surprise.

"What the hell! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Yugi asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Actually no, I was waking you up. We'll be there in a few more minutes." Jou laughed. "I thought you might want to wake up a bit before you have that meeting with the dorm's head."

"Yeah, thanks. I should probably be semi coherent when I meet with her." Yugi responded.

"What did you say here name was again?"

"Mrs. Valentine."

----------

Yami and Seto had made good time after the incident at McDonalds. Which more than likely had to do with the fact that Yami was a speed demon. Seto clung on for his life the whole way. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have his license he would have driven. It was a stunt with blue spray paint that had cost him his license for a month. Something that he never wanted to go through again.

"Solid ground!" Seto sighed under his breath as they got out of the car.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"Not a damn thing."

Yami eyed Seto suspiciously for a moment, but then simply ignored it. Seto had been quiet the entire ride. He didn't seem to want to talk, and just ignored Yami when a conversation was tried.

"So now what do we do?" Yami asked innocently.

"Why ask me, you agreed to the war."

Why had Seto brought that up. Yami couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had simply meant to ask Seto if they should go to their dorm or scout out the area a bit.

"What are you talking about you idiot! I meant do you want to go to the dorm or check out the place first." Yami spat. "Though you are the one who started something by talking to the mutt in the first place."

"Damn it!" Seto said as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "You didn't see that boy's eyes."

"No I didn't. Enlighten me." Yami grounded, he was becoming angry with Seto's behavior.

Seto turned, walking over to Yami who was sitting on the hood of the car.

"They were so cold, ice blue, they looked almost white." Seto blurted out. "I also feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't place him."

Yami only smirked, as he pointed his face to the sky. "Surely you don't know him from any of your father's parties. He doesn't quite fit the 'I'm rich' persona."

Seto followed Yami's gaze upwards as he lost himself in thought. He was sure he hadn't met this boy at any party, at least none of his father's as Yami had mentioned. Then where? This was starting to drive him insane. It really wasn't the boy's voice and definitely wasn't his appearance, but those eyes...

"Damn it!" Seto's fist made contact with the hood of the car making a very nice dent.

"Shit! You are going to have that fixed right?" Yami sneered as he jumped up from the car.

Seto only glared at his friend. His mind was a jumble right now. If you looked close you could see the pain and stress hidden behind Seto's deep blue eyes. The pain he tried desperately to hide day after day. Pain and stress that he even hid from Yami. Giving himself a shake, he gained back his composure ready to give Yami a mouthful about how he would fix it himself if he didn't leave him alone, before he could something caught his attention. It was the car that those two boys had been driving.

----------

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Yugi chanted all the while searching through his backpack.

Jou who had kept quiet letting his friend deal with whatever it was he was doing, finally decided to speak. "Um Yug? Do you need help with something?" He asked with great caution.

"Damn it! I can't find it!" Yugi shouted out. He then none to gently pitched his bag in the back seat where it gracefully spilled it's contents. "Damn it!"

"Can't find what buddy?" Jou asked as he eyed the mess in the back seat from his mirror.

Yugi sighed as he nervously pulled at his braid. "My stick, I thought I had it in my bag."

"No problem Yug. We can look for it in a sec. All I have to do is find a parking spot." Jou spoke.

"You mean were here?" Yugi sat straight up at this.

"Yup. Don't worry Yug." He laid a hand on his friends shoulder in hopes to keep him calm. "Besides, I think your stick is in the mess you made in my back seat."

"Sorry." Yugi gave him his famous puppy dog face. Something he had mastered.

"Ah Yug! Not that, please!" Jou shouted.

Taking his attention away from Yugi, Jou found a parking spot in the front of their dorms. It was the closes one to the college, which was great for Yugi. Also it made things easier for Jou, it meant that Yugi wouldn't need him all the time to get to class. It wasn't that Jou minded, it was more like Yugi wanted to be able to do it himself. He wanted to prove that he could take care of himself for once. Jou was more than willing to help his friend. Yugi really wanted to feel independent. His life so far had consisted of others taking care of him. Now he would show everyone that he could take care of himself. At least he hoped.

"Here we are Yug. I don't see any sign of that women though." Jou voiced while unfastening his seat belt.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's about two." Jou responded.

"She should be here soon. Mrs. Valentine said to be here by three so that gives us time to stretch are legs." Yugi said nervously.

Jou and Yugi climbed out of the car, and stretched out their tired limbs. Yugi then slowly made his way to the drivers side, by running his hand over the surface of the car. Just as he bumped into Jou's shoulder he heard someone shout.

"Hey You!"

----------

Seto watched as the green car sputtered to a stop. Surely these two wouldn't be in the same dorm as Yami and himself. No such luck, as he watched the two climb out and stretch. There was know way! Seto didn't know if he could stand living in the same dorm as them.

"Hey Yami, look over there." Seto spat out at Yami who was still ranting about the dent.

"What!" Yami yelled out. "Oh, its our favorite freaks." His lips curled into a smirk as he watched the short one walk around the car and gracefully smack into the tall ones shoulder. "Hey You!" He yelled.

----------

"Shit!" Yugi thought. He remembered that voice. It was smooth and slick. It was the voice that belonged to the other boy, the one who took up their offer on war.

"Hell no!" Was Jou's thought as he eyed the two boys. There was know way he was going to be able to survive this year if they were going to be in the same dorm.

Jou stood up to his full height as he watched the two stride over. Glancing down at Yugi, he suddenly got an idea. He knew exactly how to get them off their back, either that or give them a weird first impression. What the heck, Jou knew Yugi would go along. Especially if it meant getting the two to leave them alone, at least in the dorm.

As they got closer, Jou bent down to Yugi's ear. He quickly whispered his plan, which caused a couple of reactions. One: Yugi's face turned bright red, and Two: Yugi instantly latched onto Jou's waist. Letting his slender arms circle around his friends well toned stomach, he then pushed his body tightly against Jou's. Jou wrapped his arms loosely around Yugi's small frame, pushing his head to rest against his chest.

"I hope you know what your doing Jou." Yugi whispered as he heard footsteps getting closer.

----------

"Lets go on over, and get to know are roommates a bit." Yami gestured over to the two boys. "Shall we."

"Whatever." Seto said flatly. If this meant that they would be in the same dorm, he knew all to well what this meant to Yami. The war had started.

Seto reluctant to follow at first, finally strode beside his friend. They watched closely to see the shock on both their faces. Then saw the blond whispering to the shrimp. The two then wrapped themselves around each other.

"What the..." Seto sputtered.

"Well, it looks like we have a couple on are hands..." Yami spat, as they came face to face with their new found enemies. "...and what a cute couple they make."

----------

"Well it looks like we have a couple on our hands, and what a cute couple they make." the voice sounded harsh to Yugi, and not shocked at all to see him wrapped around another boy. "Looks like the little blind boy has a seeing eye dog."

"Who are you calling a dog!" Jou grounded. "I am nobodies dog!"

"Jou calm down, please." Yugi whispered, as his arms gripped tighter around Jou's waist.

Feeling Yugi's grip tighten, did just the trick at keeping Jou calm. Jou was known to have a temper, but somehow Yugi was able to help rein his anger and help him keep it under control.

"Aw! Looks like your little boyfriend doesn't want you to fight!" Seto chimed in. He had started this war, so he might as well add his two cents.

Jou growled at him. His plan wasn't going as planned. He hoped that by making them think he and Yugi were boyfriends, that they would back off a bit. It seemed to be the complete opposite.

"What do you guys want?" Yugi said tilting his head up. "Is there something you needed?"

"Actually yes, you see it seems you guys have the wrong dorm." Yami stated.

"How so?" Things were turning worse, and Yugi did not feel like handling anything.

"I suggest you get a new dorm, and I mean right now." Seto said.

"Excuse me, Yugi Moto?" A female voice asked.

----------

Mia Valentine was late. She was supposed to meet Yugi Moto at the dorm, around three. Mia was the dorms head, the only women to run an all boy dorm. It seemed few would even consider the dorm, mainly due to one factor. It was the dorm where the not quite rich boys were placed, the ones that got in due to actually having good grades. It seemed many staff members consider it the lowest of all the dorms. This being a reason for it not to have a name. The headmaster didn't consider it worthy of a name. So Mia was the only one left willing to run it.

Making her way to the dorms, Mia checked her list again. For some reason two of the top wealthiest students had applied for this dorm. A Yami Atemu and Seto Kabia in actuality these where the richest to attend Ivory. Why they wanted to stay in the least popular dorm was beyond Mia.

"I am so late!" Mia exclaimed to herself.

Finally nearing the dorm, why she decided to walk back was beyond her, she saw a group of four boys.

"Excuse me, Yugi Moto?" She asked as she came to stand in front of the boys.

----------

"That would be me." Yugi stated, loosening his grip around Jou. "Are you Mrs. Valentine?"

"Yes that would be me." She spoke, her voice filled with energy.

"Your boyfriend here, he wouldn't happen to be Jonouchi Katsuya." He giggled at this. While Jou simply glared at his friend.

Yami stared at the women in front of him. She was tall, a bit taller then himself, and had very long legs. She was wearing tight jeans, and an Ivory University Tee Shirt. This women was gorgeous. Seto didn't really pay any attention to the new arrival. He was still busy eyeing Yugi.

"Who might you two be." Mia turned to the others in question.

Yami spoke first. "I am Yami Atemu, and this is my friend Seto Kabia." His voice dripped with fake charm.

"I see. Well, I am Mia Valentine. I will be your dorms head this year."

"A women is are dorm head!" Seto asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. It seems not many are willing to put up with the lower of Ivory University." Mia knew that this would be an insult to the two rich boys, but Mia never did care much for subtle.

"Excuse me?" Yami's voice came out in a growl.

"Mia, it's good to see you again." Yugi cut in. He really didn't want this day to get any worse.

Mia turned back to Yugi. "You have grown. Last time I saw you, you still were trying to grow your hair out." Her voice filled up with love for the boy. "Don't I even get a hug." She playfully asked.

"Of course Mia." Yug reached out towards her voice, and was pulled into a crushing hug.

Jou watched the two, glad that Seto and Yami were staying quiet. "What about me? Don't I deserve a hug?" Jou asked.

"No you don't you ass." Yugi said as Mia let go. "You are supposed to be getting my bag from the back seat."

Mia laughed at the two, and watched as Yugi tried for a punch, but was easily stopped by Jou. "Ok you two quite playing around. I am here on business, not a reunion." Then she added, "that is what we will do tonight."

"Sure thing." They both agreed.

"Seto, Yami, will you two be joining us?" Mia asked, thinking that they were friends of Yugi's.

Neither knew what to say. They weren't quite sure about the question. Luckily Yugi came to the rescue. "Mia, we just meet Yami and Seto. I am sure that they would rather explore on their own instead of having a three hour guided tour."

"Oh, I see." She spoke, then turned towards Seto. "As I have already said, I am head of your dorm, and you can call me Mia. Your rooms are posted on the board in the front hall. Just look for your name. I will talk to you more later about the rules and such." With that said she turned back to Yugi. "Ready Yugi?" She asked.

----------

Yugi? Seto turned the name over in his head. Where had he heard that name before? He eyed the three of them as they walked into the dorm.

"Well, that went quite nicely. Don't you think Seto?" Yami asked. "Wonder how they know her?"

"Who cares." Seto answered. "Lets get are stuff inside."

----------

"So tell me Yug, how do you know those guys?" Mia asked, then added. "How did you keep Jou the bulldog from attacking?"

"I am not a dog!"

"It wasn't to hard." Yugi laughed. "I just had to tighten his leash."

At this they burst out laughing, including Jou himself. The two boys followed Mia into the dorm. Yugi knew Mia, they had seen each other quite a bit when Yugi was younger. Though he was still getting used to the new last name. It was once Jefferson, now Valentine due to the divorce.

"We met at the McDonalds just outside of town," Jou supplied. "Not a very good meeting though."

"Well you were being rude in there," Yugi stated, then quickly added, "but they didn't have to be rude either."

"OK then lets get things started shall we," Mia said senses a fight might come. "First let me show you the dorm, being as that is were you will be living."

Mia lead the boys to the board in the front hall of the dorm. On it were announcements for the school year, a list of rules, and the room list. Jou scanned down the page and found his and Yugi's name. They would be sharing room B on the second floor.

"As you see your room is on the second floor, I hope that will not present a problem."

"Not at all," Yugi said. "Just give me a floor plan."

"I'll go on ahead and take our stuff upstairs if you don't mind Yug," Jou asked.

"That's fine Jou."

Jou grabbed Yugi's bag, and bounded up the stairs in search of their home away from home.

----------

Seto and Yami watched as their dorm head lead the shrimp around. The mutt, as Seto liked now to refer to him as, was no where to be seen. Spotting the bulletin board, Yami strode over, and began scanning the list for his name.

"Looks like we're sharing."

"Like there was ever a doubt. Besides, I doubt anyone could stand being in the same room with you for more than three seconds. Especially when they find out how you snore." Seto looked at his friend who had now gone wide eyed at the mention of snoring.

"I do not snore," Yami grounded out, putting emphasis on each word.

"Oh, and I guess all that noise is just my imagination?"

"Whatever, lets get our room fixed."

Seto followed Yami up the stair case, taking one last look at the shrimp being told the location of the kitchen. This year wasn't looking good. This was supposed to have been a turning point for Seto. To prove that he was not just a name, that he could be as good as his father. To prove that he didn't need his father's money. Now though he had started a war, a war with a mutt and a blind boy.

----------

"So Yugi how is Grandpa doing?"

"He is doing good, though now he doesn't have me to help at the game shop," Yugi answered.

"Don't worry about Grandpa," Mia said, as she put her arm around him. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"I know."

"Have you given any thought about Dr. Hanson in Lvania?" Mia asked.

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that name. "Did Grandpa talk to you?" Yugi asked.

Mia knew that she had just blew it. Mentioning the doctor was stupid of her. "Sorry Yugi I...," but Yugi cut her off.

"No don't worry about it," Yugi said pushing down his anger. "Lets just not talk about it again OK?"

"Sure Yug, OK. Lets go find Jou," Mia said changing the subject.

----------

This place is great, Jou thought to himself upon entering the room. The room was fairly big, and had two beds on the far wall. On the other wall was a bookcase with two desks on either side. Thankfully for both boys, they had not brought much with them. Aside from their clothes, and the few books Yugi had insisted to bring, there was little else to feel the room with.

"This is going to be awesome!" Someone exclaimed from the hall.

"Just great," Jou mumbled under his breath. Then taking the chance peered out the door at the two boys coming up the stairs.

Jou stumbled back as a large duffel bag smacked into his head.

----------

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"What the hell do you think..." Jou trailed off. Instead of seeing Seto or Yami, there stood another. He was almost as tall as Jou, short black hair, and wearing quite a bit of leather. "Uh..."

"You Okay?" he asked.

Shaking himself back to his senses, Jou took the offered hand and shook it. "Yeah I'm fine, no damage."

"Good, I'm Bakura."

"Just call me Jou. Nice to meet ya Bakura."

"Jou?"

"I'm right here Yug," Jou answered.

Yugi with Mia in tow was making his way up the stairs. Taking his time Yugi used the banister to guide him. In the back of his head he counted the steps. When he was younger, there had been a few steps going into the Kitchen. He kept stumbling up there until finally Jou had yelled something about four steps. Yugi became a math whiz after that, always counting steps, and somehow remembering exactly how many there where.

"Yug, meet Bakura, he is right here in front of me."

"Yug?"

Coming up the last step Yugi stopped. "Nice to meet you Bakura, I'm Yugi."

"Nice to meet you too," Bakura said holding out his hand.

----------

When Yugi didn't shake his hand, Bakura looked around confused. Jou immediately came to the rescue.

"Yug, learn some manners," Jou scolded. "Shake the man's hand."

Yugi gave a shrug, before holding out his hand. His face was relaxed and he had a smile on. Bakura shook the offered hand.

"I hope we can be friends."

"Me too," Yugi agreed.

Bakura then took notice to Yugi's eyes. "Wow!"

"What?" Jou questioned.

"It's just your eyes," he said pointing to Yugi. "Their so blue, they look almost white."

Yugi looked down, and shrugged his shoulders. "I really wouldn't know," he all but whispered.

Realization struck, but Bakura turned to Jou for conformation. Jou only glared at Bakura in answer to his unspoken question.

"Your blind," Bakura yelled.

Mia finally took this as her cue to step in. "Listen up, why don't you all get settled into your new rooms." The last thing Mia needed was a fight to break out in the hallway. "Tonight at seven we will meet in the living room to go over the rules, and to meet everyone. No go!"

Bakura took one more look at Yugi before heading to his room. Jou lead Yugi into their room, glaring daggers into the back of Bakura.

----------

Yami and Seto, who were already in their room, had heard the whole thing.

"Think we can get him on are side," Yami asked.

Seto looked at Yami unbelieving. "Your the one who wants this war aren't you. It may have been me who started it, but your the one who really wants it." Seto more stated then asked. "Why?"

"You may have come here to prove that your more then just a name, but not me. I was forced here! So you had better damn well believe I am going to do everything in my power to stir up trouble." Yami turned and opened the door. "Oh, and Seto don't get in my way." with that Yami walked out slamming the door behind.

----------

A/N - Not sure if I am happy with this chapter. Please review if you have time.


End file.
